


Distant Memories of the Past

by seventhprince03



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhprince03/pseuds/seventhprince03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness varies from one person to another and yet negative  emotions are part of the human cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memories of the Past

“Sooner or later you will only be a distant memory of the past. You, who was born as one of the children of ill-omen will be gone in this world and when that happens, No one not even a single person can remember you” A white haired man named Glen aka Levi said in a sweet sultry tone towards the crimson eyed woman named Lacie.

Lacie frowned upon hearing such words. He is correct however, she wants to be remember , she wants someone to remember her puny existence. She wants someone to cry for her demise but who is she trying to fool? She was born in this cruel world as a child of misfortune. Children who only cause misfortune or death to everyone that will be near them that's why everyone treat them poorly. She clench her fist into ball while staring blankly at the head of the Baskerville dukedom. Her face devoid of any emotion. 

“Are you angry? Sad? Scared? Tell me, my precious Lacie what are you thinking?” Levi aka Glen Baskerville sat next to her, his palm caressing Lacie’s cheek like how a man will soothes his lover's cheek. “Tell me,my precious Lacie” He said the second time. 

“I am just disappointed that things will end so soon. I love this world. I love my brother. Leaving this world somehow triggered another loneliness. What about you? Are you not lonely?” Lacie’s crimson eyes are now directly looking into his amethyst orbs

A thin line formed across his lips. He look away after a minute from those incredulous crimson eyes that looks like looking into his soul which made the Baskerville lord to shift from his seat. “What made you think I am lonely?”

“Despite having many followers, You are and will always going to be isolated for the reason that they will not view you as equal” The raven haired woman scrutinizing her next words.

Levi just sat there the whole night silently as Lacie starred to sing a lullaby. One more month and she will be drop to the abyss and somehow he felt lonely for it. A few months after Lacie fell into the abyss, a child who look exactly like Lacie but with a amethyst orbs like his own appeared out of nowhere. He felt something warm inside his cold heart. 

Leo jolted out of his bed upon waking up at the sudden dream or rather a flashback of one of the memories of the ‘Glen Baskerville’. He walk to the bathroom to wash his face and when finished he sat to his bed sighing. “Levi, you are lonely aren’t you? Just like all the former Glen” the young boy muttered to himself while looking at the window. ‘Glen Baskerville’ are lonely creatures aren’t they? All of them even I, myself can feel the emptiness in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Ah I am so in love with Levi/Lacie pairing and started to influence friends to the ship.


End file.
